


Crash Tactics

by orite (geographic)



Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geographic/pseuds/orite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared walks into a bar; Alec wants him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash Tactics

Manticore did not design him to be gay.  
  
Alec was sure it wasn’t because of some underlying homophobic values that the secret government organisation held, although some part of his mind knew he would’ve been subjected to tests and questioning and, most probably, surgery if he had decided to come out. That had never been an option though, considering Alec didn’t even know he was gay until Max blew up Manticore and he was released into the real world.  
  
Manticore wouldn’t have designed him to be gay purely because it served them no purpose. They wanted the X series’ to breed with one another, and creating gay transgenics would just cause unwanted complications. And as far as he knew, there were no other gay transgenics.  
  
He wondered if he somehow proved or disproved the theory that being gay was genetic. He then realised it was probably in his best interests, if he was ever to be caught, to make sure no one knew he was gay. The last thing he wanted was Special Agent White paying him more attention than he’d already received.  
  
He knew, on a very basic level, what being gay meant – it was being attracted to someone of the same sex. Alec didn’t really understand the concept of attraction or sexual gratification. Max hadn’t been his first breeding partner at Manticore, not by a long shot, and so he was by no means inexperienced. It didn’t seem to matter how many people he had sex with though, as he was always left with a feeling that he was missing something. The breeding partners he fucked were most definitely enjoying it a hell of a lot more than he was and would often part with a, “god, I hope I get you again.” Although, having the high success rate that he did he didn’t tend to fuck the same woman more than three times.  
  
Manticore would place you into their breeding system the day you turned eighteen. They didn’t think it was practical for the transgenics to dwell on their age, so Alec was completely unaware of how long he’d even been alive until a short woman in a white lab coat entered his cell and said, “Congratulations, you’re eighteen years of age today. You’ve been assigned to X5-456 and you’re expected to copulate with her every night until she becomes pregnant. Do you understand these orders, X5-494?”  
  
For two years he slept with other transgenics from the X5 series; most he didn’t know, some he did, and when that was the case it just raised it to whole new levels of awkward. In those years he learnt that the male transgenics looked forward to having sex and that the women were either indifferent or eager. They had all been designed to be attractive as it made missions easier and so nobody really had any complaints.  
  
Except Alec. He completed his orders out of servitude – nothing more.  
  
It wasn’t until a month after leaving Manticore that Alec really started to pay attention to the amount of men and women alike who hit on him. Alec knew how he looked to other people, and so he wasn’t exactly phased by their attraction to him until he started to realise he liked it a hell of a lot more when it was a guy hitting on him.  
  
And one night, after drinking himself into oblivion and feeling inexplicably lonely after the whole mermaid fiasco, he let this very attractive guy fuck him behind the club.  
  
Suddenly, Alec understood sex.  
  
He also finally understood his sexuality.  
  
That didn’t mean he’d ever let someone fuck him again. No; he was a top. He much preferred to see someone with far too much confidence come apart underneath him. Alec rarely fucked someone face to face, only people who really deserved it received that privilege. Alec could count on one finger how many guys had seen his sex face, and he’s pretty sure he only let it happen because he was so drunk.  
  
:::  
  
If he wasn’t genetically empowered he would really consider laying off the alcohol, but drinking too much was really the least of his problems.  
  
He's about to call it a night -- he has work tomorrow and he’s already downed two whiskeys -- when he feels someone sit down next to him at the bar.  
  
Alec barely gives a tilt of his head to check the guy out. He’s got floppy brown hair, a couple of beauty marks and quite a strong jaw for someone who’s so obviously underage. He’s also extremely gorgeous and probably somewhere in his late teens. Alec licks his lips unconsciously, because god, if he could get away with it he would bend this guy over the bar and fuck him right there and then.  
  
Some people are just begging to be fucked, especially when they’re only wearing a white wife beater and a pair of dark blue jeans in the middle of October for christ's sake. The guy’s well built, Alec finds himself thinking, and even if he’d tried to cover himself up and hide it Alec would’ve been able to tell anyway. Alec can see the way the muscles in the guys stomach and back move every time he shifts in his seat, even if Alec’s only got a sideways view of him. It’s his arms that really capture Alec’s attention though; his forearms are wide and perfectly defined and more tanned than anyone in Seattle had a right to be. Regardless of the guys age, he somehow manages to look strong and capable.  
  
Alec watches as the guy orders a rum and coke from the bartender who, of course, asks to see some ID, regardless of the fact he would’ve had to have shown it to get past the bouncers in first place. Alec’s enhanced eyes can easily catch the defects in the ID that point out it’s a fake; the bartender on the other hand is none the wiser, although he does accept it rather unwillingly.  
  
It’s then that the guy seems to realise Alec is staring at him. He turns his head to face him and seems to appreciate what he finds, if the smile he flashes at Alec is anything to go by anyway. And Jesus fuck, are those dimples? Alec is so fucking screwed.  
  
“I know that ID is fake, by the way.” Alec points out nonchalantly, and the guy’s smile only wavers by a fraction.  
  
“As I’m sure most of the people in the bar do as well,” he replies smoothly. “Hi, I’m Jared.”  
  
Dimples still in full view, he offers his hand. Alec tries to politely ignore it hanging in the space between them, simply because he’s not really the shaking hands type of guy.  
  
“Alec.” And Jared seems to get the idea that Alec has no intention of reciprocating the gesture, dropping his hand back into his lap. Alec’s gotta hand it to him -- he seems like a genuinely upbeat type of guy, smile still tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
  
The bartender returns and places Jared’s drink in front of him. The money is already sitting on the bar waiting, and the bartender takes it without another word and returns to the other end of the counter, leaving them alone again.  
  
As Alec watches, Jared licks his lips suggestively and then raises his glass to his mouth to take a long sip. Alec’s positive that Jared must’ve somehow made himself start sweating on purpose as his eyes are drawn to watching the muscles work in the younger guys throat, sweat pooling in the hollow place where his collarbone dips. Alec imagines leaning over, running his tongue up the pulse in Jared’s neck, biting into the flesh just behind Jared’s ear. Jared would let out these little, breathy groans, so quiet that only Alec could hear in the crowded bar. Alec’s cock would begin to fill as Jared grabbed a fistful of Alec’s jacket, pulling him roughly until their mouths were crushed together, Alec flicking his tongue inside Jared’s hot fucking mouth--  
  
“I’m legal, by the way.”  
  
Alec snaps out of his fantasy. “Clearly not, otherwise you wouldn’t be using a fake ID.”  
  
Jared flushes. “No, I meant I’m eighteen. I’m not jailbait.”  
  
Alec is only mildly relieved. He’s not entirely sure how much he would’ve cared if he’d found out Jared was underage. He’s never been a law abiding citizen, as such. Alec nods, though, feigning more relief than he feels and Jared smiles at him in return.  
  
Alec leans forward, his voice dropping lower, sounding dangerous. “Look, I’m not one for small talk. I don’t believe that anyone who goes around flaunting themselves like you are right now isn’t looking to be fucked. When I come back you’re either coming back to mine or I’m going on my own. Your choice.”  
  
Jared looks stunned by Alec’s bluntness, but Alec notices Jared downing the rest of his drink in a hurry as he makes his way to the back of the bar. He sees Max raise her eyebrows incredulously at him from one of the tables, as if she’s been watching them the entire time. Alec ignores her in favour of taking a piss.  
  
By the time it takes Alec to relieve himself and wash his hands, Max has made her way over to the bar beside Jared. He can see them talking; a crease has appeared in the middle of Jared’s forehead almost as if he’s annoyed. Alec smirks to himself, thinking about how Max has that effect on practically everyone she speaks to. He’s also mildly pissed himself, in case she’s somehow managed to ruin this for him. He’s still all the way on the other side of the bar but he zones in on their voices, and thank god Manticore had some use like making it a hundred times easier to eavesdrop on the people around you.  
  
“No offence,” Max says in that voice that makes it obvious she really doesn’t care whether she’s offending him or not, “but I think you’re barking up the wrong tree.”  
  
“With Alec?” And now Jared looks and sounds amused. “Sweetheart, he’s the one who invited me back to his place.”  
  
Alec decides he really likes this guy, especially when Max’s mouth falls open with shock. Alec’s reached them by now and he simply stands next to Max, looks down at Jared and says, “Ready to go?”  
  
Jared all put leaps up off of his bar stool. Alec slings his arm around Jared’s waist, pulling the slightly taller guy into his body. He throws a smirk over his shoulder at Max who is now staring at him furiously. Why she’s angry, he doesn’t know, and he remembers that he really shouldn’t be advertising his sexuality like this. He can’t bring himself to care though when he feels Jared’s heat burning against his side. God, he’s like a furnace. No wonder he’s only wearing a vest.  
  
The walk to Alec’s apartment is a short and uneventful one, besides the way Jared pushes his hand underneath Alec’s jacket and t-shirt, trailing his fingertips back and forth between the skin of his collarbone and shoulder. Alec can’t help imagining what those hands are going to feel like wrapped around his cock.  
  
Jared’s got his lips ghosting over Alec’s ear as he murmurs things to him, like, “Do you even have any idea how fucking pretty you are?” and “I can’t wait to fuck those cock sucking lips of yours.”  
  
Alec just smirks, wondering when the guy is going to realise he has no intention of letting his mouth get fucked tonight or ever. Wonders when Jared’s going to catch up and realise the only person getting fucked tonight is him.  
  
Alec slides the key into the lock of his apartment in one smooth motion. Jared’s practically rutting against him, one hand under Alec’s t-shirt, digging his nails into his stomach as he presses hot kisses to Alec’s neck. Alec disentangles himself from Jared, letting Jared go in first, who takes a look around and nods appreciatively. Alec knows he’s only being polite because practically everyone lives in a shit hole in post-pulse America. It doesn’t matter though, considering the one place that mattered -- his bedroom -- was actually kitted out with what Alec thought must be the comfiest double bed in the entire world.  
  
Alec shuts the door behind him and leans against it. Jared turns to look at him and catches his breath in response to the way Alec’s looking at him. He’s not even bothering to hide how much he wants Jared any more, one corner of his mouth turned up in what he hopes is the filthiest smirk Jared’s ever seen. Jared stays where he is, seemingly rooted to the spot.  
  
“What’re you waiting for?” Alec practically growls, and that’s all it takes to make Jared close the space between them and press his hot, slick mouth to Alec’s.  
  
Jared tilts his head the other way, nose brushing against Alec’s briefly before he’s leaning back in to him. Alec lets his eyes flutter shut, feels Jared press his smooth lips against his once again and Alec slides his tongue inside. Jared meets him, and he circles tentatively, wanting to see whether or not Jared will try and take control just so he can take it back. Jared’s not leading though, his mouth is soft and pliant against Alec’s. They’re kissing each other excruciatingly slow, like there’s so much more at risk here than just a quick fuck. Alec has never kissed anyone like this before, it’s always been quick and hard and fast with him and this…this is entirely new. Their tongues are a slick, hot tangle and he’s surprised to feel Jared’s hand cupping his jaw. His pushes a little deeper, mapping out the inside of Jared’s mouth, and when Jared breathes in sharply he can’t help but laugh quietly under his breath. Alec’s surprised at himself when he lifts his hand and it comes to rest with his fingers pressing against Jared’s cheek. It’s amazing, so fucking good that Alec almost can’t take much more.  
  
Jared pulls back a little, just enough so that he can whisper into Alec’s mouth, lips brushing against his. “I want to fuck you so bad.”  
  
And there it is, the assumption that makes Alec remember exactly what it is that he wants.  
  
He pulls back, and Jared tries to follow him by leaning in closer but Alec drops his hand from Jared’s face to his chest, having to apply very little pressure on his part to keep Jared exactly where he is, a few inches away from Alec’s mouth.  
  
“Go get your hot ass on the bed,” and Jared’s just smiling at him like he thinks he’s joking. He raises one eyebrow, just daring Jared to disobey. “I’m serious, Jared.”  
  
He sees Jared’s momentary confusion at the sudden switch in his personality, but Jared doesn’t call him on it. Jared starts walking backwards, quickly pulling his top off over his head and dropping it to the floor before turning away from Alec and disappearing through the doorway to his bedroom.  
  
Alec takes a deep breath, runs a hand over his face. He’s trying to calm down, trying to focus on the matter at hand but he can’t help but feel that something bigger is happening here. Something more than just a casual fuck.  
  
He makes sure the front door is locked behind him, toes out of his boots and pulls his socks off before crossing the room, picking up Jared’s top on the way. He unfolds it so it’s not inside out and then places it carefully over the back of the sofa. He stands there for a second, focusing on the sound of Jared getting comfortable on the bed.  
  
Alec knows that if he isn’t careful he isn’t going to be able to just walk away from this guy with indifference. He could send him home now, before things go too far and he can’t untangle himself. It seems stupid to be worrying when all they’ve done thus far is make out a little by his front door, but Alec was made to be a solider, to over analyse, to be able to deduce what one thousand and one things might happen from this single event.  
  
Alec has already acted far too out of character with Jared. He was floored by his dimples, he’d not only touched Jared before being in the confines of his apartment but had walked the entire way home with the guy nearly carrying him and then he’d made out with him like Jared was his high school fucking crush. He was normally very cut and dry with his one night stands; had a certain set of rules that he kept to no matter who the guy was, and here he was breaking them all one by one for no apparent reason.  
  
He hears Jared give a tiny moan from the other room, and suddenly his doubts don’t matter any more. Alec also has strict rules about fucking people, and he likes to tease like nobodies business, which of course means no getting yourself off.  
  
Alec mutters a _fuck_  under his breath, pulling off his jacket and t-shirt in record speed and placing them alongside Jared’s top on the sofa. He takes a deep breath and heads for the bedroom.  
  
He leans one shoulder against the door frame, taking in the sight of Jared laying naked on his bed.  
  
He really is gorgeous, laying with his legs spread open, one arm folded up behind his head. Miles and miles of exposed skin that Alec’s definitely going to enjoy exploring. Jared’s as defined as Alec thought he was, and he finds himself licking his lips in anticipation. It’s going to be amazing, feeling Jared’s muscles move underneath him. There’s no evidence that Jared’s been touching himself, but his dick is fully hard, curving against his stomach. Alec’s glad to see his cock is as big as the rest of him. He’s got his eyes shut and Alec can hear him quietly humming to himself, like he just can’t help but be in high spirits.  
  
Alec shakes his head, eyes downcast, corners of his mouth pulling up and threatening to smile. Jared’s gonna be the fucking death of him.  
  
Looking around the room, Alec realises he really did go overboard when doing up the bedroom. It looked like something out of a fashion magazine from several years ago, pre-pulse, something only the rich could dream of having these days. No expense spared on the, what the company called “honey beige”, carpet, the blinds and curtains (he didn’t enjoy his sleep being interrupted by natural light), the Scandinavian style bed, the thick and patterned wallpaper, or the rest of the furnishings. Besides the bathroom, it was the only room he’d decorated. Something about living in a cell all his life must have damaged him because he could not get over having so much room. He was incapable of living anywhere else but in his bedroom. The living room was a complete and utter waste, the only time spent in it was the time it took for him to walk from the front door to his room or from his room to the kitchen or bathroom. Sometimes he feels like moving, deliberately seeking out the most claustrophobic apartment he can find because it’s the only time he can feel truly comfortable. This place makes him feel exposed.  
  
Alec snaps out of his reverie as Jared moves, propping himself up on his elbows.  
  
“What took you so long?” And Jared should sound cocky but his voice breaks on the last word. “You haven’t changed your mind, have you?”  
  
No, he hasn’t. He stays where he is, though, trying to figure out what’s brought on Jared’s sudden nervousness.  
  
Jared seems to get more unsettled in Alec’s silence, sitting up to rest his back on the headboard, tugging his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. Gone is the confident guy from the club, the one who Alec just knows would’ve been flaunting the fuck out of himself if he’d had some more alcohol. He can just imagine it -- Jared on the dance floor with his shirt off, grabbing the nearest guy and grinding into him, practically fucking them right there in the bar. The thought sends a rush of jealously and worry through Alec, things he doesn’t have a right to feel for Jared. He hates to think what would’ve happened if he hadn’t of been there. Jared doesn’t look like the kind of person who can handle himself any more, regardless of how bulked up he is, and Alec’s grateful that he somehow ended up back here instead of some other strangers grimy apartment where they would do god knows what to him.  
  
That confident guy from before is gone. Alec doesn’t recognise the fragile looking boy sitting on his bed.  
  
He wonders if he’s not the only one putting on a façade.  
  
Whilst Jared’s got his eyes shut again and is seemingly distracted, Alec takes a couple of steps into the room and picks up Jared’s discarded jeans. He pulls out Jared’s wallet, flips it open and finds his real ID hidden behind his fake one. Jared wasn’t lying; he’s eighteen and definitely legal, and now that Alec knows that for certain he can try and find out what’s really bothering Jared.  
  
Jared’s situated himself on the right hand side of the bed, so Alec perches on the edge beside him. Jared looks up, startled to find Alec so close, but doesn’t try to move away. Alec doesn’t want to risk touching him, not when he looks so spooked.  
  
“Are you alright?” he asks quietly. Jared just stares at him for a moment, as if looking for…something in Alec’s face. After a moment he visibly relaxes.  
  
“It’s nothing,” but Jared sounds like he’s trying to reassure himself more than anything else. It doesn’t help that he can’t seem to meet and hold Alec’s gaze for any extended period of time, and Jared’s nervousness is starting to make Alec think he’s done something wrong.  
  
“I’m not going to do anything you don’t want me to,” and he reaches out to wrap his hand around the back of one of Jared’s shins, fingers just brushing the back of his knee which makes Jared’s breath hitch. He pulls gently until Jared’s leg is straightened, then reaches for the other to do the same.  
  
“I know you won’t,” Jared mutters back. “It’s not like that. I trust you.”  
  
Alec finds himself relaxing mildly, even if he’s silently scolding Jared for being so trusting of a complete stranger. He doesn’t have any intentions of hurting Jared but Jared doesn’t know that. Alec could be anyone, and what he is is someone that could kill him in several different ways before Jared would find the time to react. It’s a good thing Alec’s got more of a conscious that people give him credit for.  
  
Jared is completely exposed again, and he’s still hard which is a good sign, but Jared still doesn’t look completely comfortable.  
  
“Do you want to put your clothes back on? I won’t be mad, I promise.”  
  
Jared looks at him incredulously for a second, then smiles. It’s not as bright as before but it’s a start.  
  
“You make it sound like I’m afraid you’re going to hit me if I don’t put out.”  
  
Alec grimaces. “You’re not afraid, are you?”  
  
He laughs. “God no. I, uh, have self worth issues.”  
  
Alec hesitates, eyes narrowing. “Are they bi-polar self worth issues? Because back at the bar--”  
  
“Acting confident makes it easier,” Jared interrupts, blush forming high across his cheeks. “Little things set me off.”  
  
It doesn’t take Alec long to figure it out. “When I took a while to come in here, you thought I’d changed my mind.”  
  
Jared bites his lip but doesn’t say anything, and now that Alec understands he can do something to fix it.Alec places his right hand above Jared’s hip, revels in the warmth there, then he starts to slowly trail his hand upwards over Jared’s stomach, midriff, chest, pausing to gently rub one of Jared’s dark pink nipples just to hear his sharp intake of breath. Alec smiles, his hand rising higher until he’s cupping Jared’s face in his hand. Jared leans in to the touch, turning his face to kiss Alec’s palm. Alec swallows almost nervously. This really is new territory for him; he isn’t used to people showing him genuine affection, mainly because they never do seem capable of getting past his looks.  
  
Jared’s eyelids flutter shut, and as much as Alec loves the way his eyelashes look brushing his cheeks, he can’t help but brush his thumb under Jared’s eye and whisper, “Jared, look at me.”  
  
Jared opens his eyes, and Alec’s relieved to see a warm and welcome invitation there. Without hesitation, Alec leans forward and kisses Jared. Jared’s mouth is warm and soft and gentle as ever underneath him, and Alec can’t help deepening the kiss, desperately trying to explore Jared’s mouth. Jared gives a groan of encouragement, his hand coming up to tangle in the strands of Alec’s hair.  
  
Alec starts planting a trail of kisses up Jared’s cheekbone, underneath his eye, across to his ear where he licks the shell tentatively. He’s rewarded with a hushed “fuck” as well as the thrust of Jared’s hips. He doesn’t think he imagines the way Jared whimpers as Alec pauses where he is, hot breath spilling out over Jared’s ear, teasing him with anticipation.  
  
“You’re so fucking beautiful, Jared.” He whispers it like a secret. “You have no reason to doubt your worth.”  
  
Jared’s breath hitches again, but when Alec leans back he finds the man crying, furiously rubbing at his eyes to chase the tears away.  
  
“Hey, hey,” Alec says automatically, hands reaching out to circle Jared’s wrists. He pulls them away from Jared’s face and Jared complies reluctantly. He sits there, his body language looking defeated, but he’s smiling.  
  
“What’s wrong now?” Alec is laughing despite himself and Jared laughs back.  
  
“I’m happy,” Jared says simply, surprise flashing across his face. “God, I haven’t been able to say that in a long time.”  
  
The admission makes Alec curious about Jared’s past, but it also makes warmth spread throughout his body at the realisation that it’s him that’s making Jared happy tonight. It’s an unusual feeling. Before leaving Manticore he’d never been the cause of anyone’s happiness, nor had he ever made anyone unhappy, but since being released he’s been at the root of most problems.  
  
Max and Logan would be able a happy couple right now -- well, a couple at least -- if Alec didn’t exist.  
  
He pushes these thoughts aside, though, because they’re not important right now.  
  
The tears are gone as quickly as they came and Alec can no longer restrain himself. He surges forward, capturing Jared’s mouth with his own. Their tongues a slick, hot tangle, Alec groaning into Jared’s mouth as his cock slowly begins to fill. Jared catches Alec’s lower lip between his teeth, gentle tug, runs his tongue along the edge, and it’s driving Alec fucking insane. He shoves his tongue deeper into Jared’s mouth, feeling the shape of his teeth, the softness of his cheek. They’re kissing, licking, biting, sucking and Alec’s not sure he’s ever felt anything like this before.  
  
Alec kisses along Jared’s jaw, licking a stripe down his neck, biting into the skin between his neck and shoulder, licking and sucking. He wants to mark Jared up, make sure that tomorrow everyone will know what happened the night before.  
  
As Alec works to leave a series of purplish bruises along Jared’s neck, he’s shifting to kneel over Jared, one hand trying to pop the button on his jeans. Jared is squirming underneath him, head thrown back and angled to give Alec better access to his neck.  
  
“Will you…hurry the fuck up…and get your pants off?” he manages in between breaths, and Alec gives a throaty laugh, licking over the newly marred, sensitive skin.  
  
“Good things come to those who wait,” Alec murmurs. Jared’s groans are long and loud, his hand pushing on the small of Alec’s back to try and force him down, trying to find some friction on his cock. Jared’s hands find a new target though, practically ripping Alec’s jeans open. Alec wriggles them off his hips, kicking them to the floor and before he even has time to think Jared’s hands are slipping underneath the waistband at the back of his boxers, soft skin sliding over his ass, pushing them down as well as off.  
  
And now that they’re both naked, Alec takes a moment to just marvel at Jared’s body. He’s perfect, literally perfect, and Alec wonders how anyone so obviously gorgeous could have self esteem issues.  
  
“You’re beautiful,” Jared says into the quiet that follows, eyes raking over every inch of Alec’s body with unabashed appreciation.  
  
“Look who’s talking,” Alec manages. He wants to say so much more, somehow make Jared accept that he’s even more attractive than he thinks Alec is, but there are more pressing matters at hand.  
  
Alec presses his body to Jared’s, cocks rubbing against each other in sweet, sweet friction. They both gasp at the sensation, Jared grabbing Alec’s ass, fingernails biting into the flesh there, making Alec growl and sink his teeth into one of Jared’s pecs. Jared jerks so hard he almost throws Alec off, but Jared’s got his other arm wrapped around Alec’s back, holding their bodies together, and Alec starts kissing every inch of skin he can find as the speed of their thrusts increase, still moving in unison. They’re rutting against each other, and Alec’s skin is starting to burn up, making him break out into a light sweat. Jared’s way ahead; practically everywhere on his body is covered in a light sheen.  
  
Alec’s going to come soon if they keep this up and there’s no way he’s going to miss out on the one opportunity he might have to be balls deep in Jared’s ass.  
  
Alec sits up slightly, grabs both of Jared’s wrists in his hands, pulls Jared’s arms up above his head and transfers both wrists to one hand. He takes his free hand, fingers trailing down the soft skin on the underside of Jared’s arms, digging his nails in intermittently all the way to Jared’s hip. Alec’s mouth closes over Jared’s nipple as he slots his thumb into the hollow above Jared’s hip bone, hand curving around his side. Alec holds him against the bed, leaving Jared helplessly trying to jerk underneath him. Jared’s body twists and Alec moans around the hard nub of Jared’s nipple. Jared lets out a couple of tiny breathy moans and every one is going straight to Alec’s cock, making him harder, the want Alec feels still climbing ever higher.  
  
“Please,” Jared gasps. “Please, Alec. Fuck me. Want you. Unngh. Now. Please.”  
  
“Gonna fuck you,” Alec whispers out against Jared’s neck. He licks up the pulse, licks higher until he finds the sensitive spot behind Jared’s ear, bites and sucks until Jared bucks his hips. “You beg so pretty. Gonna fuck you so hard you’ll be feeling it for days.”  
  
Alec lets go of Jared’s wrist and, luckily, Jared seems to understand that Alec is in control here. Instead of automatically reaching out to touch Alec, he grips the bars of the slotted headboard, his body still twitching involuntarily at Alec’s touch.  
  
Jared’s got his eyes shut, so with no warning Alec slides down Jared’s body and licks at the pearly beads of precome caught on the tip of his dick. Jared inhales sharply, but before he has time to recover, Alec’s licking a line up the underside of his cock, tongue flicking out across the slit, taking the head into his mouth before hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard. Jared cries out, back arching, thrusting his hips off the bed and his cock deeper into Alec’s mouth. Alec lets go immediately, presses his hands to Jared’s waist and glowers up at him.  
  
“Stay still,” and that’s all it takes to get Jared’s body to relax back into the mattress. That is until Alec takes Jared’s cock into his mouth again. He feels Jared tense, hears him groan, but Jared’s a fast learner and resists the urge to buck his hips.  
  
Alec hums his praise around Jared’s cock, sliding lower until he feels Jared hit the back of his throat. Jared groans, giving the tiniest shove, cock slipping even deeper and Alec really would love to let Jared fuck his mouth one day, but tonight isn’t one of them. He pulls off of Jared’s cock, hand reaching out automatically to replace his mouth.  
  
“You need discipline, Jared.” And Jared looks bewildered but also incredibly turned on; face flushed, eyes heavy lidded, pupils blown wide, and when Alec slowly flicks his thumb up under the head, palm encircling Jared’s length, beginning to fist Jared’s cock fast and hard, Jared throws his head to the side, groaning out from between clenched teeth.  
  
“God, gonna…” and Alec feels Jared twitch in his hand, cock getting slightly harder. “Don’t stop, don’t--”  
  
Alec loosens his hold, begins trailing his fingers up and down. Jared actually whimpers, and Alec leans up and forward until he can kiss Jared, pulling Jared’s tongue into his own mouth, sucking and biting, trying to commit the taste of him to memory.  
  
“Fuck,” Jared manages, hot breath spilling out across Alec’s lips. “Just let me -- please.”  
  
“No.” Alec’s rubbing small, gentle circles under the head of Jared’s cock, loves the way it makes Jared bite down on his bottom lip. “You can’t, not yet. Have to fuck you first, baby. Gonna open you up with my tongue.”  
  
“Jesus fuck.” Jared swallows, and Alec runs his thumb over the slit just to hear Jared cry out again. Alec takes Jared’s earlobe between his teeth, sucks, then licks a slow curve up the shell of his ear, palm barely grazing Jared’s dick, making Jared’s breathing erratic, practically panting against Alec’s neck.  
  
Alec sits up on his knees, placing one hand on Jared's side and one underneath his back before flipping him over in one of those too-fast-to-see movements. Jared let out a gasp of surprise at suddenly finding himself on his stomach instead of his back.  
  
“What the--”  
  
Alec didn't give him a chance to finish that sentence though, as he bit and sucked at the flesh of Jared's ass. Jared's hips jerked backwards, and that earns him a slap on the ass from Alec.  
  
“What part of 'stay still' do you not understand, Jared?” Alec doesn't give Jared time to come up with an adequate response to that. Instead, he spreads Jared's ass and presses his tongue to Jared's rim, tongue barely dipping in before he's pulling back again. He's smirking at Jared's cut off curses, promises to do something or other if Alec doesn't hurry up and fuck him.  
  
He starts properly fucking Jared with his tongue; all Alec can feel is how fucking hot it is inside of him, tongue pushing past the first ring of muscle. Jared's moaning into the pillow, begging for more, and Alec's fucking him with quick, shallow jabs now. Alec's growing impatient though, his own dick twitching and needing attention. He pulls away, brings his hand back down on Jared's ass for good measure. Jared's hips jerk, low groan spilling from his mouth.  
  
Alec reaches into the bedside drawer, pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom.  
  
“This your first time, Jared? You ever been fucked before?”  
  
Jared makes a wrecked sort of sound. He hesitates, then seems to think better of lying. “No. I've never...”  
  
“It's okay,” Alec presses a kiss in between Jared's shoulder blades. He's already got the condom on, hand slowly slicking himself. “I'll go slow, baby.”  
  
Alec positions Jared, gets him right where he wants him, and then he slowly nudges the head of his cock against Jared's hole. Jared lets out a hiss, throwing a look over his shoulder at him. His pupils are blown wide; a thin ring of hazel encircling all black.  
  
Alec presses into Jared slowly. He watches as his cock slowly disappears inside of Jared, and fuck, if that isn't the hottest thing he's ever seen. Once he reaches halfway, he pauses to allow Jared to adjust and get used to the feeling. Judging from the noises he's making, Jared isn't having any problems with being stretched wide for the first time.  
  
“Little fucking slut, aren't you? First time you've ever been fucked and it's barely even bothering you.”  
  
“Will you just hurry up and get the fuck on with it?” Jared grates. Alec grabs a fistful of Jared's hair, pulls until his neck is taut. Jared tries to gasp, but it's difficult to get air into your lungs at that angle. Alec licks at Jared's ear experimentally, feels Jared's ass muscles contract around his dick.  
  
“Oh, you like that, don't you?” Alec let's go of his hair and Jared sucks in a lungful of air.  
  
“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.” Jared's groaning turns into an incomprehensible stream of curses after that.  
  
Alec takes Jared's brief moment of distraction to grab hold of him and slam his hips down until he bottoms out.  _That_  gets a reaction of out Jared.  
  
“Oh god,” he whimpers. “Whatever...happened to warnings?”  
  
“It's better if you're caught unaware,” Alec murmurs. He presses kisses up Jared's spine, willing him to relax and get used to the burn and stretch. A few moments pass and then Jared gives the tiniest shove of hips, enough to draw a fuck out of Alec.  
  
“You okay now?” Jared's answer is to give another thrust.  
  
Alec draws back and thrusts into Jared quickly, hips gradually working faster and faster until he's practically fucking him through the mattress. Jared's  _loud_  once he's started. Alec's probably going to be getting dirty looks from his neighbours for an entire week because of how loud he's being.  
  
He changes the angle of his hips, and this time when he thrusts Jared cries out and he knows he's found his prostate. It becomes a lot messier from then on, Alec losing timing on his thrusts. He knows he's close, heat pooling low in his belly. He reaches around and grabs Jared's dick, starts jerking him off in time to his thrusts. Jared doesn't seem to know what to do about that; head thrashing from side to side, long drawn out moans. Alec flicks his thumb up under the head, gives a certain twist of his wrist, and Jared's coming all over his stomach and Alec's hand.  
  
Alec finishes not far behind. Thrusts once, twice, three more times and then stills as he comes inside Jared. He all but collapses on top of Jared after that, and it's only after Jared starts mumbling complaints into the pillow that Alec rolls off, slowly pulling out of him. Jared still twitches though, lets out an uncomfortable noise.  
  
“Fuck. That was...” Jared trails off, a dream-like wonder to his voice.  
  
“Shh.” Alec peels off the condom, ties the end and aims for the trash can. He thinks he might have missed. “Sleep time, now.”  
  
Alec isn't all the surprised when Jared throws his arm across Alec's chest, pressing his face against his neck and kissing him there. “Thank you.”  
  
He laughs quietly. "No problem."   
  
Alec waits for Jared's breathing to even out before falling into unconsciousness himself.   
  
:::  
  
“You have one of those barcode tattoos.”  
  
It’s the first thing Alec hears when he wakes up. He’s lying on his side, his back to Jared, and he’s vaguely aware that he’s slept in later than he should have. He’s definitely going to be late to work -- not that that’s anything new -- but he can’t stop thinking about the fact that he let his guard down. He let his fucking guard down. He should’ve been up hours before Jared, should’ve slept facing him instead of away, should’ve put a t-shirt on during the night. Any one of them would’ve sufficed but he’s been a fucking idiot and now--  
  
And now Jared knows too much.  
  
He doesn’t have a lie prepared. He’s had training for this, he’s been in hundreds of situations where he’s had to lie through his teeth just to get out alive. Hell, he lies through his fucking teeth even when he has no need to. But this? This is apparently all it takes for Alec’s brain to short circuit because he can’t think of a single thing to say.  
  
God only knows how many people have seen his tattoo when he’s been in the fighting ring. How many remember is a completely different matter, but there are easily a couple of hundred of people who have seen his tattoo. It’s different though; it’s different because Jared doesn’t sound like he’s simply stating a fact.  
  
Jared knows.  
  
Alec’s still turned away from him, and he’s opening his mouth to, somehow, deny it when Jared interrupts him.  
  
“Do you mind if I use your shower?”  
  
He feels Jared press a kiss to his shoulder and then the bed shifts with the loss of his weight. Alec peers over his shoulder at the other man -- who’s completely naked and half turned towards him. He pulls on his boxers, looks up and smiles contentedly. Jared seems completely unabashed, as if it’s the most normal thing in the world to walk around naked in Alec’s bedroom. Alec can’t help but smirk back.  
  
He decides that the best course of action would be to cross the room and snap Jared’s neck. The only other problem would be disposing of the body which, hopefully, Max and Logan would help with. God knows how many places there were to hide a body in post-pulse America. If Alec was lucky, no one would even find the body, and if they did they’d have a hell of a time trying to find a trace of DNA. It’s a very simple thought process for Alec. He was taught that there were only several viable solutions to every problem. In this case there was only one because Jared was a civilian: assassinate him.  
  
Alec props himself up against the headboard. He watches as Jared stands in the middle of the room, eyes shut, yawning and scratching at his belly. He really is the perfect combination of cute and hot. He has bed hair, or sex hair, or sex bed hair, and when he cracks an eye open to look at Alec, Alec remembers what it is that he likes so much about him.  
  
Jared looks innocent, even if Alec knows from last night that he isn’t as innocent as he seems, and he’s beautiful, and he looks truly happy. Alec doesn't have a bone in his body that would willingly hurt the kid, so he guesses he's just going to have to keep Jared around.  
  
And, honestly? Alec doesn't have a problem with that.  
  
~end


End file.
